The Spider and The Panda
by DIZILLA
Summary: What if Po got bit by a 'certain' spider. What would happen to him and the Furious Five, well you have to read to find out! : Po x Tigress


**Hey peps here's my new story called The Spider and The Panda**

**I don't own even a toenail of Kung Fu Panda or Spider-Man themes**

**Well onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: What Happened to Po?<em>**

Po groaned as he woke up, his muscles ached a bit and he had a pounding headache. _'Dude, what did I do last night?' _Po asked himself in his head, Po slowly rose as he usually did, but he nearly went through the wall.

Po caught himself before he did so as if on instinct, but Po noticed that he was doing a handstand with only one paw and he didn't even feel like he was going to fall. Po easily did a flip and landed very silently on his feet.

"Dude this is a-" Po was saying to himself, before he looked into his full-body mirror, and Po's eyes widened as he looked at himself

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flashback**

_Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper were watching as Tigress and Po were sparring and let's just say Tigress easily kicked Po's butt. Po shook his head as he got up, he then bowed to Tigress and she did the same._

_Po gave a tiny smile as he said "Good job Tigress, you were awesome", Tigress gave a very little smile as she said "You as well Dragon Warrior", before she went and stood by Shifu._

_Po then walked and stood on the other side of Shifu as Viper and Monkey got into positions, Master Shifu then said "Begin" and Viper and Monkey started to spar. As Po watched he didn't notice a Spider start to web down into his shoulder, the Spider then started to crawl gently to Po's paw._

_Po watched as Monkey dodged an attack from Viper and Viper dodge a fist from Monkey, Po then crossed his arms which in turn scared the Spider on his arm. The Spider then bit Po, hard, and he gave a silent yelp a he shook the Spider from he paw._

_Tigress caught this, but she dismissed it as he accidently bit his finger or something like that. Po then looked as the Spider crawled away and he looked at his bite wound through his fur, he shrugged it off and he watched as Viper and Monkey sparred._

_A few hours later, everyone was done training fo the day and were walking back to the kitchen, Po had started to feel only a tiny bit dizzy. Mantis then said to Po "Man, please make your noodles, I'm having a withdraw" Mantis was also grabbing his stomach as he said that._

_Po gave a smile as he said "No problem", and he gave a laugh as Viper gave a gentle, yet scolding look at Mantis_

_When they arrived at the kitchen Po immediately got to cooking and exactly fifteen minutes later he slid everyone their bowls of noodle soup. But Po's dizzyness had gotten worse and his body started to ache a little, Po then started walking out of the kitchen. The Five caught this and Monkey asked "Hey Po arn't you going have some?"_

_Po then answered in a tired tone as he felt himself start to sweat "No thanks, I already had a bite", before leaving without another word. The Five looked at each other worried about Po, he had never skipped dinner._

_Po finally stumbled to his room, he then went inside and he looked at his spider bite again. His eyes widened as he saw the wound looked infected, he was about to call Master Shifu before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell onto his floor unconscious._

_FLASHBACK DONE:_

Po looked at his body in pure amazement, as he circled around a bit. Po was skinny and muscled, almost ripped actually, he just looked at himself until he realized that his vision was already much better than it used to be. His hearing was also better as he realized that he heard the Five sparring in the training hall, Po looked out of his window and he realized that it was noon.

Po then ran out of his room and to the training hall with amazing speed that he was surprised with, but then stopped right at the doors as he realized that he was going to have to explain how he bacame skinny and heck ripped at that.

Po gave a smirk as the thought of the looks on their faces and he gave a chuckle, but he then jumped when he heard Master Shifu from the other side of the door say "Ah Po why don't you come join us, after all you did seem to be a bit late so we didn't want to start without you" with pure sarcasm.

Po gave a nervous smile as he heard the Five stop training at the snap of Shifu's fingers, Po gave a big breath before he said to himself "Here goes nothing" and he walked into the Training hall.

The Five and Shifu had looks of pure amazement and shock on their faces, Mantis fainted, Monkey was just staring in shock, as were Viper, Crane, and Tigress. Master Shifu's look made Po start to laugh, Shifu's ears were tilted a little as his eye and mouth twitched as they were flung wide open.

When Po was done laughing, he looked and saw that they were still in the same positions.

Po then asked "Um guys, are you alright?" and he waved a paw in front of their faces, Master Shifu was the first to recover as he asked in a sort of demanding tone "Panda! What in the Valley of Peace happened to you?"

Po then answered with "Um, that's the thing, I dunno what happened to me. But I think it's AWESOME!" with a smile

Viper was next to recover and she shook her head a little and closed and opened her eyes to see if she was actually dreaming or something like that. Viper then asked "Uh Po, what is going on?"

Po just merely shrugged and he looked at his body again with a smile as he said "I honestly do not know Viper?"

Everyone slowly came out of their shock and asked Po the same question, and Po just gave the same answer to every question.

Shifu then said "Well I think we should get back to training, Po for being late you shall go the entire course" Shifu gave a little cruel smile at the end, that gave Po the shivers. Po then walked over to the beginning of the course, with fear going through his body in little spurts.

Po then looked at Shifu, but he still had the same smile on his face as he said "Begin Panda!"

Po gave a little gulp as he walked onto the first course of the bunch, The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. Po gave a breath as ran into the course where he actually had a very, very easy time staying on the spinning snake-like logs.

Po suddenly got a tingling senation in the back of his head and without even thinking, his body dodged a swing club and he punched out his fist and obliterated the swinging club. Po then got the tingling sensation again and he dodged another club, Po then jumped and did a very well mauvered flip as he came to the next obsticle, The Seven-Talon Rings.

Po easily grabbed each ring and did amazing acrobatics with and through each one before coming to the next obsticle, The Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. As if on instinct, Po actually balanced very well on the outsides as he slid around the bowl edges.

Po then felt the tingling sensation again and he dodged over fifteen arrows with ease, Po dodged the last arrow and he landed on the other side of the Jade Tortoise and using his own monentum he jumped into the next course, The Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors.

Po actually punched, kicked, and dodged every spiked appendage that came at him, because of the tingling sensation he had in the back of his head, it was like he had eyes in the back of his head. Once Po was done with the Wooden Warriors he came to last obsticle, The Field of Fiery Death.

Po felt the tingling sensation again and again, as he dodged every single burst of flame that came out of the ground. Po then jumped on instinct and did exactly three back flips and a 360 before landing in a crouch, barely out of breath.

Po looked at himself and he did not feel any pain at all, he then looked at the Five and Master Shifu and they were looking in amazement again. Po couldn't blame them, he didn't even know that he had that in him either.

Po then asked kind of nervously "So um, how did I do?", Tigress shook her head as she asked Po with pure awe and curiosity in her tone "Po how did you do all of that?". Judging by the look the rest on the Furious Five's faces and Master Shifu's face, they would like to have known the same thing.

Po then said "I dunno, I get this weird feeling in the back of my head and I can dodge everything, I don't really know how to explain it"

Master Shifu then got a look on his face and without any warning he attacked Po, Po in turn quickly got the sensation in the back of his head again and he jumped up very high with ease and he landed on a rafter.

Po then asked himself "Woah, how did I do that?"

Shifu then said to Po "It is probably how your body had lost weight overnight", Po then on instinct jumped down while doing a flip and he landed on his feet without making a single noise.

Tigress then remembered of how Po bit his finger or whatever and she said "Po, remember yesterday when you suddenly moved your hand around in pain? Did anything happen then?" Po then gasped a little as he looked at his paw and his eyes widened as he saw that there was no bite mark at all.

Shifu then asked "Po, what happened yesterday?"

Po answered as he still stared at his paw "I got bit by a spider", Shifu's eyes widened a little as he snatched Po's paw and looked at it and saw no apparent damage. Shifu then said "Are you sure Po?"

Po then said "Yeah, the bite even looked infected last night. Master what do you think happened to me?"

Shifu have a sigh as he said "I do not know Po, but whatever this bite did to you I think that it was made to last"

"So what you're saying is that this is a permanent thing?" Monkey asked Master Shifu

"Yes, I'm afraid it is, but I do not believe that this change is a bad one. As Master Oogway had said before 'there are no accidents'" Shifu said with a small smile. Viper ten slithered up and she asked "So now what Master Shifu?"

Shifu looked at Viper and he said "You shall continue training", Po groaned "Awww, can't I sit out on this one?"

"No" Shifu replied simply and he then said "Now Po you shall spar with Tigress, Mantis you shall fight Viper and Monkey you shall sit out on this one since you won the 'beancake' bet"

Monkey gave a "Yes", before Viper and Mantis got into their fighting positions and started sparring. Tigress and Po looked at each other before they got into their own fighting positions

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter one peps :) I hope you like it and I hope you review<strong>

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**


End file.
